


Lift

by InWayTooManyFandoms



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWayTooManyFandoms/pseuds/InWayTooManyFandoms
Summary: "STOP WAXING LYRICAL POETRY ABT MY ASS".....ABO dynamics with no fucking, because how would society work otherwise?? ! ?





	Lift

**Author's Note:**

> ahsjdnabakxk
> 
> I wanted to write smt for u guys cause Ive been inactive for a v long time. I dug this old piece out from my phone. enjoy this mess I guess? ??

Kihyun declares that this has got to be the _best_ day of his life (so far)

 

first he overslept. no biggie. other than the fact he had a jOB. A REAL PAID JOB WHICH HE SHOULD DEFINITELY ATTEND

 

so, frazzled and slightly panicked, he pulled on his work uniform, grabbed the bag from yesterday and headed for the door. and looking back on it, Kihyun's proud he remembered his keys

 

but lateness that meant he had to stay a little longer at the bakery, as overtime. and catch a later bus. which just so happened to arrive at the same time the next one was scheduled for. can we get a big whoop

 

and here he is now. stuck in a lift with a stranger, feeling the clock tick past

 

finally after what seems like 10 years, a voice comes over the speakers

 

"help will be on the way within an hour"

 

he sighs and fishes some earphones out from his bag. before he even connects them to his phone, the voice speaks again

 

"unfortunately due to traffic conditions, it may be two hours"

 

_YOU MUSTBE KIDDING ME_

 

his THOUGHTS are too loud and Kihyun sighs as he slumps down against the mirror

 

why does he have to be an alpha

 

"huh?"

 

oh. whoops. good job ki

 

"are you uncomfortable around alphas, sorry"

 

oh, this wasnt the response he was expecting

 

"no. just. circumstances"

 

"do u wanna talk abt it?"

 

Kihyun struggles with an inner battle

 

"you dont have to"

 

"nono. basically i need to take suppressants like every 8 hrs at most to uhhh. mask my heat, and make it more controlable. and the traffic today was so bad so i dont have long till this pill wears off. n then wow. the lift. arghhhh. im stressed and thats not a good sign cause-"

 

"breathe"

 

kihyun didnt even realise he was rambling. kinda shaking

 

"whats ur name?"

 

"im Kihyun. you?"

 

"Hoseok, how long do u have?"

 

"about 30 minutes from now, give or take"

 

"oh"

 

"yeah, so please dont like go sex crazed alpha on me"

 

"i'll try my best"

 

"you will really have to. im known to be really demanding and whiny. according to my flatmates-" kihyun paused mid sentence as he felt slick seep onto hid underwear. he interrupted himself with a small moan. which he then tried to hide from. which u know, is kinda hard when u cant blame the noise on someone else

 

hoseok growled in response, his pupils dialating slightly

 

"hey. u said youd keep it under control"

 

"but you smell like baked apples, sweet, tangy. really fucking good." he didnt swear often, but apparently now was the time to retract that

 

"are you saying i smell like apple crumble", he huffed. a small pout forming on his lips

 

so maybe he baked a few crumbles today, and apple was one of them. but still

 

"apple and pear crumble. freshly baked and warm. ajdksoalan. and biting into it ahdjsoxmspdh"

 

"lETS NOT BITE INTO ME THANK U. NU- UH, NO EATING ME PLS"

 

"what about eating you out?"

 

"WhAT??! ? !!"

 

now it was the alphas turn to pout.

 

"why are you sad abt that tho"

 

"cause your slick would taste so good and-"

 

"DID U JUST- NVM. PRETEND I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING"

 

hoseok mustve ignored him because he continued, "the flavour. the fLAVOUR"

 

"STOP WAXING LYRICAL POETRY ABT MY ASS"

 

"wasnt abt ur ass. tho a cute ass u have."

 

"kajzlakdneoldjwbd. did u just yoda speech?!?!! !?"

 

they locked eyes with each other before bursting into fits of laughter, Hoseok joining him on the floor

 

they stayed laughing like this for a while until mother nature reminded them both of Kihyun's ass

 

Kihyun mewled softly, "can you hold me?"

 

"uhh, yeah"

 

they rearranged themselves so Hoseok was bag hugging Kihyun. the latter inbetween his thicc legs

 

they rocked together, like a parent rocking a child to sleep. . . . . . . Kihyun then fell asleep

 

"Kihyun?" Hoseok whispered

 

there was no reply, so he looked down at Kihyun, and chuckled to find the other blissfully sleeping

 

"wowwww" Hoseok muttered to himself "a sleeping apple and pear crumble. etheral"

 

help finally arrived, (well would arrive soon), and Hoseok bopped the other on the nose to wake him up (because somehow the booming voice over the speakers didnt and this would)

 

groggily Kihyun opened his eyes, blinking a few times before angling his head to look at who BOPPED HIM AWAKE

 

"hi to you"

 

"did yoU WAKE ME UP?? !??"

 

"yeah. help is coming in like 10 mins"

 

hearing this, Kihyun's face LIT up

 

"are u that happy to leave me :( "

 

"we live in the same block u know. I'll come visit"

 

"or I can visit u??"

 

"yeah"

 

"U BEST BAKE ME SOME BOMB ASS PIE"

 

"ASS PIE?!???!! U R NOW UNINVITED"

 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**Author's Note:**

> I- Ummmm. yeah
> 
> ANYWAYS
> 
> my tumblr is @mxshowki, and my only other account is pinterest which i think goes by the same name?? but i dont do anything there
> 
> I'll try finish my massive fic abt the mafia or whatevs
> 
> love youu ♡♡


End file.
